Clue: Transformers Style!
by FrostieFreeze aka RatchetsGirl
Summary: A bunch of Transformers get stuck inside a house with a killer. But the thing is, it could be any one of them. They have to figure out who it is before time runs out. Based off of the movie, Clue.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes:**

I'm sorry I haven't written in a while. I know I should be working on my other stories, A Drunken Mistake and Starscream and the Sparkling, but I have a bit of writer's block on those. And a sudden bout of inspiration hit me. I had to get this up so I wouldn't lose the idea.

I was watching the movie, Clue, last night, and this idea just hit me. It's funny what a crazy, random, Transformers-obsessed mind can come up with. I love Clue. It's hilarious. If you haven't seen it, go watch it now. You might not understand where this came from if you have never seen the movie. And it's just an awesome movie.

I have some made up characters in here, but that's because I don't want to kill off very many actual Transformers characters. Also, it isn't just like the movie, but that is because it's Transformers and I can't really accomplish that. So, I hope you enjoy! Please, please, please review! I need reviews to stay alive. Just don't give me any hate.

This is set just a little bit after the war got started. So, they are still on Cybertron. It works better for the plot I'm using. Just an FYI in case you get confused.

Transformers and Clue do not belong to me. I am just using them and their characters.

"Dialog"

Narration

* * *

**Clue: Transformers Style!**

It was a dark and stormy night on Cybertron. A mysterious red stranger walked up to an old creepy manor on a hill. The manor was located a couple miles away from Iacon. Two cyberwolves were chained up to the wall of the house. As the stranger walked up to the door of the manor, the wolves started growling and jumping at him. He pulled out a bag and tossed some solid cubes of energon into the corner. The wolves ran over, and he tightened the chains on them.

The red stranger stepped inside. He then went throughout the house, making sure everything was set for the party that was going to take place there.

"Is everything all set for the party?" the stranger asked a beautiful femme that was cleaning the datapads in the study.

"Yes, Sideswipe," the femme replied in her accent that she had. If you were to compare it to an accent on Earth, it would probably be French.

"Very good. Thank you Starlight," the stranger now known as Sideswipe said. Then he left. He headed into the energon storage room of the manor, where a large femme was working. She was right now sharpening a knife that would be used for preparing the specially made and flavored energon the guests would be served.

"Is the food almost ready, Toilsharp?" Sideswipe asked.

The femme turned around, and the knife was aimed right at Sideswipe. Sideswipe stepped back a bit so as not to get stabbed. "Yes. Now go away," Toilsharp replied.

"Okay. Thank you."

Then the doorbell rang. The first guest had arrived. Sideswipe strolled up to the door and opened it. "Hello Colonel Shot. I'm glad you could join us today," he said.

"My name ain't Colonel Shot! I'm Ironhide!" the first guest said.

"I know that. We're using pseudonyms to keep it anonymous," Sideswipe answered.

"What?"

"We're using fake names so no one knows each other."

"Oh. That makes more sense."

"Yeah. It does. I thought that since I was here I should talk all fancy."

"Well, don't. It's confusing."

"I can do that."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the road, a pretty femme was standing off to the side. She didn't want to travel alone, so she waited for a passerby to get their attention. When a red, blue, and white person drove by, she posed to get their attention. The person skidded to a halt and transformed into his base mode.

"Hello, pretty lady. What are you doing alone on the road this late at night?" the stranger asked.

"I was going to a party, but I don't like traveling alone. Will you go with me?" the femme replied.

"Of course I will. I could never resist such a pretty femme as you. My designation is Smokescreen. And what would yours be?" the stranger asked.

"Oh. My name is Arcee," the femme answered.

"Lovely designation. Where are you headed?"

"Um… let's see." She pulled out a datapad from her subspace and looked at it. "It's the old manor just outside of Iacon, on the hill."

"Really? That's where I'm headed. Come on then. Let's go." Then the two drove off towards the manor.

* * *

When Arcee and Smokescreen arrived, Sideswipe opened the door for them. "Miss Rose, Professor Point, I didn't realize you two were acquainted," he said.

"Well, actually we just met. And what's with the stupid names? Who comes up with this stuff anyways?" Smokescreen said.

"Well, Professor Point, we are using pseudonyms to keep it anonymous."

"Oh. That makes sense. But couldn't you come up with less stupid names?"

"I think they are cool. Colonel Shot is already here. The others should be arriving shortly."

"Thank you sir. You are very kind. What's your designation anyways?" Arcee asked.

"My designation, Ms. Rose, is Sideswipe. That is in fact my real name. I didn't feel like I needed a pseudonym. I am an anonymous person in and of myself," Sideswipe replied.

"I thought I said enough with the fancy talk!" Ironhide shouted from the hall.

"Sorry. Well, I'm glad you guys could make it. Come inside," Sideswipe said.

"Thank you," Arcee said.

"Thanks," Smokescreen said.

* * *

The other guests arrived one by one, making six in all. Elita 1, Chromia, and Prowl were the other three guests. Elita 1 was given the name Mrs. Pate, Chromia was given the name Mrs. Blank, and Prowl was given the name Mr. Teal. Sideswipe welcomed them in each time. Once everyone was there, he led them into the dining hall.

"Everyone take a seat. Your names are on your spot. Dinner will be served once our final guest has arrived," Sideswipe said.

"And who is our final guest?" Mr. Teal asked.

"His name is Mr. Bott. He likes to be fashionably late. It's really annoying. But who am I to question him? I'm just a butler," Sideswipe replied.

"Yer a butler? I would've never guessed. What do you do, anyways?" Colonel Shot asked.

"I buttle. Duh!" Sideswipe answered.

"Oh gee. That's informative." Professor Point said sarcastically.

"I don't know how else to put it!" Then the doorbell rang. "Well, there is our final guest!" Sideswipe left to go answer the door.

They heard muffled chatter coming from the hall as Sideswipe spoke with the final guest. The maid, Starlight, was also listening in.

"Would you like me to take your bag?" they heard Sideswipe ask.

"No. This bag has very important things that no one must see," the guest replied.

"Whatever you say, Mr. Bott. Come inside. Everyone else is already in the dining hall."

Sideswipe led Mr. Bott into the dining hall and Mr. Bott sat down in the only vacant seat left. He was a distinguished looking mech with a black paint job. The cook came in and served the energon.

"This is my favorite type of energon!" Mrs. Pate exclaimed.

"I know," Sideswipe replied. Then everyone set to eating.

* * *

"Why are we all here anyways?" Mr. Teal asked after they were done eating and had headed to the study.

"Well, all of you have something in common," Sideswipe answered.

"And what would that be?" Colonel Shot asked.

"You are all being blackmailed."

There were many gasps at that and Mrs. Pate exclaimed, "That is an outrageous lie! My bondmate is a distinguished member of the council!"

"Oh is that true? Then why is it that you have been found slipping credits underneath the door of the Iacon Mall washracks?"

"Um… uh…. Okay, you may be right. Mrs. Blank, what does your husband do?" Mrs. Pate said.

"He just lies on his back all day," Mrs. Blank replied.

"That sounds productive," Miss Rose commented.

"Does anyone else care to deny it?" Sideswipe asked. There was only silence that followed. "Take Professor Point, for example. He is a psychiatrist."

"What did he do that deserved blackmail? Doesn't he work for the Cybertronian Health Organization?" Colonel Shot asked.

"He does in fact. Do you know what psychiatrists can't do with their patients?"

"What? Oh, yeah."

"Well, he did it."

There were gasps around the room. Everyone looked at Smokescreen.

"What? She was too hot for me to resist!" Professor Point said.

"I'm not done yet," Sideswipe said. "Mrs. Pate is bonded to a mech on the council. She has been taking bribes to deliver her bondmate's votes. And all of Mrs. Blank's bondmates have died under mysterious circumstances. One was an illusionist who disappeared and never reappeared. But the latest was a physicist working with Cybertronium," he announced.

"So that's why you said he lied on his back all day!" Mrs. Pate exclaimed.

"Well, I think that bondmates should be like polishing cloths. Soft, strong, and disposable," Mrs. Blank replied.

"I am still not finished. Miss Rose runs a certain business in Iacon. A business where you can get certain services from attractive femmes," Sideswipe said.

Everyone gasped, except for Professor Point, who smirked, and Miss Rose. "I'm not ashamed of my work. It pays a lot of money," Miss Rose replied.

"Colonel Shot is being blackmailed for certain photographs that could be considered scandalous. And Mr. Teal—"

"Wait. I want to explain why I am being blackmailed. I am not ashamed of it. I would just lose my job if anyone found out. I am dating a Decepticon. They didn't really choose their side. They just got forced into it. And they aren't a soldier. They just work in records. They have never killed an Autobot," Mr. Teal interrupted.

"And what about Mr. Bott over there? What did he do?" Colonel Shot asked.

"Why, isn't it obvious? He is the one that is blackmailing you!" Sideswipe announced. Everyone gasped loudly.

"I have called you all together here to confront Mr. Bott and turn him over to the police. They will be here in an hour," Sideswipe said.

"I have some gifts for you all before I have to be arrested though. I shall pass them out," Mr. Bott says. Then he pulled out some packages and hands one to each of the other guests.

Each guest started to open the packages. Professor Point pulled out a laser pistol, Colonel Shot pulled out a wrench, Mrs. Pate got a knife, Miss Rose pulled out a welder, Mrs. Blank took out a coil of metal rope, and Mr. Teal got a mace.

"What are these for?" Colonel Shot asked.

"If I am in police custody, I can easily blurt out your secrets to the entire world. If one of you kills Sideswipe, the evidence will be destroyed and we can forget this ever happened. What do you say?" Mr. Bott announced.

Suddenly the lights went out. The laser pistol went off, and somebot screamed. When the lights turned back on, the sight everyone saw shocked them. There, in the middle of the floor, was Mr. Bott. He was lying on his face.

"Is he dead?" Miss Rose asked.

Professor Point went over to check. "Yes, he is dead. Mr. Bott has been killed," he said.

* * *

**Notes:**

Oh no! Cliffhanger! What are they gonna do? Sorry I'm leaving you on a cliffhanger. I just couldn't help myself. Also, sorry I haven't written more on my other stories. I've had writer's block and school got in the way. I will try to get more on those as soon as I can. I will also try to write more on this one.  
Also, did you notice that I used some lines from Clue? I just tweaked them a bit to fit the story.

I have a question for the readers of this story. Should I keep using the fake names Sideswipe has given them, or should I use their real names? I'm not sure. I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:**

Hello everybody! Sorry it has taken me so long to write this. I've been super busy with school and stuff. But I have a new chapter for you! Finally! I hope you enjoy it! Please review, but no hate.

This is a note for the readers of my other story, Starscream and the Sparkling. The next chapter is gonna be action packed, so don't worry. I just wanted to do more exposition so Starscream would have more of a drive to be involved. But the next chappie is full of action.

Okay. Back to the readers of just this story. When we last left off, Mr. Bott had been killed. Our characters are now trying to figure out who did it.

Narration

"Dialog"

* * *

**Key for the Characters:**

Sideswipe=Sideswipe

Colonel Shot=Ironhide

Miss Rose=Arcee

Professor Point=Smokescreen

Mrs. Pate=Elita 1

Mrs. Blank=Chromia

Mr. Teal=Prowl

* * *

**Clue: Transformers Style!-Part 2**

"Who had the laser pistol?" Miss Rose asked.

"It was Professor Point over there!" Colonel Shot announced.

Everyone looked at Professor Point. "I didn't do it! Somebody tried to take the pistol from me, and it went off! It didn't even come close to hitting him! Look at the wall over there!" Professor Point said. He pointed to the wall on the other side of the room.

Mr. Teal walked over to the wall and inspected it. Sure enough, there was a laser shot in the wall, and the vase below was broken. "He's right," Mr. Teal announced.

"So who could've done it?" Mrs. Pate asked. She started to take a drink of energon that was on the counter.

"Wait! Don't drink that! It could be poisoned!" Professor Point shouted.

Miss Pate spit it out. "I could've died!" she said.

"Awww, I think ya all are just being a bunch of big babies! There's nothin' tah worry 'bout!" Colonel Shot said. Then he took a big swig of the energon. "See?"

Everyone held their breath and stared at him. When nothing happened, they all let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, so anybody could be the culprit. We have no idea who it is. We will just have to figure it out," Sideswipe said.

"And how will we do that?" Mr. Teal asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. I guess we can just explore the house a bit more. Wait and see if the killer strikes again. If we all stick together, we might be able to figure it out," Sideswipe replied.

"But then we'll be stuck with the murderer!" Mrs. Blank said.

"I know that," Sideswipe replied.

"Well then, let's go!" Colonel Shot said.

"Wait, if you're the butler, shouldn't you know about the house already?" Mr. Teal asked Sideswipe.

"Well, the thing is, I don't live here. The house I work at is somewhere else entirely. I was invited here, just like all of you," Sideswipe said.

"So then, who sent the invitations if it wasn't you?" Colonel Shot asked.

"I think it may have been Mr. Bott," Sideswipe answered.

"But then, why are you here? And why did you want him arrested?"

"Because he was the reason my wife is dead. She killed herself because of his blackmailing. She had some friends that were Decepticons, and he blackmailed her because of it. He was blackmailing us because he felt what we did was truly Un-Autobotlike."

"That is so sad!" Miss Rose exclaimed.

"I know. It is," Sideswipe replied.

Suddenly, they heard another scream. It was coming from the billiards room. All the bots rushed over there. They found the maid, Starlight, screaming.

"What is it? What happened, Starlight?" Sideswipe asked.

"I heard you talking! And then there was the gunshot! I got scared!" the femme replied.

"Well, there's nothing to worry about now," Sideswipe said.

"What the heck are ya talkin' 'bout?! There's a murderer in this house!" Colonel Shot exclaimed.

That just scared Starlight more. "Nice going, idiot!" Mr. Teal said as he slapped Colonel Shot.

"What? I'm just statin' the facts!" Colonel shot replied.

"Well, come on Starlight. Let's go back to the study," Sideswipe said.

* * *

When they arrived back at the study, there was something that surprised them. Mr. Bott's body was gone!

"He's gone!" Miss Rose exclaimed.

"Nice going, Captain Obvious!" Mrs. Blank replied.

"But he was dead, and we're all right here!" Miss Rose said.

"Maybe he wasn't dead! Professor Point could've been lying!"

"But I wasn't! He was dead! Why would I lie about something like that?" Professor Point said.

"Because ya were workin' wit him!" Colonel Shot said.

Everyone looked at Professor Point. "But I'm not! I'm being blackmailed too!" the professor exclaimed.

"Everybody, stop placing blame! We got to find Mr. Bott!" Sideswipe said.

"Fine! But if any of us get killed, I'm blaming you," Mrs. Blank said.

"Fine by me," Sideswipe replied. Then, they all set out to find Mr. Bott.

* * *

They did find Mr. Bott, dead in the hall. And this time he actually was dead, not just pretending. The bleeding hole in his head proved it. The group went over to investigate.

Sideswipe stood under the doorway, and a welder landed on his head. He fell over unconscious.

"Who had the welder? That's probably what killed Mr. Bott, since it just landed on Sideswipe's head," Mr. Teal asked.

"I did. But I left it in the study," Miss Rose replied.

"I think we all left our weapons in tha study," Colonel Shot said.

"I think you're right," Mrs. Blank agreed.

"So it still could've been anybody," Professor Point said.

"Well that narrows it down," Mrs. Blank said sarcastically.

"Is Sideswipe dead?" Mrs. Pate asked.

Colonel Shot went to check on him. "No. Just unconscious," he said.

Sideswipe woke up just then to find everybody staring at him. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Well, you got hit in the head with a welder and got knocked unconscious. That's about it. Oh, and Mr. Bott is actually dead now," Mr. Teal said.

"So anybody could be the killer," Sideswipe replied.

"Yes. We already established that," Miss Rose said, annoyed.

"Well, I'm sorry I got knocked unconscious by a welder. I won't let it happen again," Sideswipe said sarcastically.

"You better. We don't need another person being killed. You'd be an easy target if you were unconscious," Mrs. Pate said. Everyone looked at her. "What? I'm just stating the truth," she said.

"Well, we are locked inside with the killer. I have the key, so we all should be safe," Sideswipe said.

"Oh, sure. You'll be safe! What if you're the killer?" Mrs. Blank said.

"I would know if I was a murderer, which I'm not," Sideswipe replied.

"I still think we should get rid of the key. That way nobody can get out," Mr. Teal said.

"But then we'll be stuck with the killer!" Mrs. Pate replied.

"But the killer won't be able to escape," Mr. Teal answered.

"Fine, I will throw it outside. Will that make you guys happy? Primus!" Sideswipe said. Then he walked over to the window, opened it up, and threw the key out into the rain. Then, he closed the window. "There!" he said.

"Okay, so now we are locked inside with a murderer. Now what?" Mrs. Blank asked.

"We wait," Sideswipe replied.

"Who put you in charge?" Colonel Shot asked.

"Well, no one else chose to step up. So I am doing it. Can we not argue about this? We are trying to find a killer here," Sideswipe said.

"Fine. But I still think I should be in charge," Colonel Shot relented.

"Okay, well, I want to explore more. Maybe we can discover something," Miss Rose said.

"First, let's put Mr. Bott in the study. We don't need the police discovering a dead body when they arrive. That won't look very good to them," Sideswipe said.

"I totally forgot about that. That's a good idea, though," Professor Point said. They dragged Mr. Bott to the study and plopped him on the couch.

"So we've got a dead body in the study, and the police will be here in half an hour!" Mrs. Pate said. They all shushed her. "What? Nobody else is here yet!" she stated.

"Well, let's go around the house and see if we can discover something," Sideswipe said. Then, they all left the study to look around.

* * *

The group of bots headed to the kitchen first. They looked around, and didn't see the cook anywhere.

"Where's the cook? Wasn't she in the kitchen?" Miss Rose asked.

"I am not sure. Toilsharp should be here, but she isn't. I have no idea where she has gone," Sideswipe said.

"Maybe she's the killer!" Starlight said.

"The fat cook? I don't think so," Professor Point said.

"She does have a lot of knives," Mrs. Blank stated.

"Mrs. Blank has a good point," Mrs. Pate said.

Mr. Teal opened the freezer, only to have the cook, Toilsharp, land on top of him. She was dead, with a knife stabbed in her back. "I think I found her," he said.

* * *

**More Notes:**

Oh no! Another cliffhanger! Sorry, I just can't help myself. Hopefully it won't take me as long to write the next chapter, though. I kept you waiting for a while. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though. Please review! Just don't give me any hate.

Now the cook and Mr. Bott are dead. Who could've killed them? More surprises, more thrills, and more slapstick comedy in the next chapter! Until next time, my dear readers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes:**

Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter! Yay! When we last left off, our bots had found Toilsharp, the cook, dead in the kitchen. She had the knife stabbed in her back. Any one of them could still be the murderer. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review, but no hate.

I'm also on deviantart and have some drawings posted up there. My DA username is FrostieFreeze if you wanna check some of my drawings out.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, their characters, or their franchises. I wish I did. All I own are my stories and some toys. I also don't own Clue. I bet I'd be rich if I did.

Now on to the story!

* * *

**Key for the Characters:**

Sideswipe=Sideswipe

Colonel Shot=Ironhide

Miss Rose=Arcee

Professor Point=Smokescreen

Mrs. Pate=Elita 1

Mrs. Blank=Chromia

Mr. Teal=Prowl

* * *

**Clue: Transformers Style!-Part 3**

"So now not only Mr. Bott is dead, but the cook is too! That's just wonderful! We're stuck in this old house with some kind of murderer, and we don't even know who it is!" Mrs. Pate said.

"Um, a little help here? She's really heavy," Mr. Teal interrupted.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sorry," Mrs. Pate replied. Then she and Miss Rose went to help Mr. Teal get the dead cook off of him.

"Thanks," Mr. Teal said.

"No problem," Miss Rose replied.

"Let's put her in the study with the other body. That way we know where the dead bodies are. And if somebody comes snooping, we only have one room we have to guard," Sideswipe said.

"Great idea," Colonel Shot agreed.

Then Mrs. Pate, Mr. Teal, and Miss Rose dragged Toilsharp's body to the study. The rest of the group followed.

* * *

When they got to the study, they plopped Toilsharp's body down on the couch next to Mr. Bott. But somehow, Mr. Teal ended up underneath her. He was struggling to push her off.

"Um. I'm a little stuck," Mr. Teal announced.

"Again?" Professor Point asked.

"Hey! You didn't help at all! So why are you complaining?" Miss Rose asked indignantly.

"He's just like all the other mechs. Stupid and selfish," Mrs. Blank stated.

"Hey! I'm not stupid and selfish! I just didn't want to get my hands dirty!" Professor Point protested.

"Y'all are a bunch of wimps. Come on, I'll get this thing off of ya," Colonel Shot said. He struggled to get Toilsharp off of Mr. Teal, but with no such luck. "Boy, when you said she was heavy, you meant it," he commented.

"Here, I'll help. It's better than watching you struggle to pull her up. You look like a doofus," Sideswipe said.

"I ain't a doofus! Shut up and help me get her off a him!" Colonel Shot said.

"Please do. She's sort of denting my chest," Mr. Teal said as he still struggled to push her off.

Sideswipe and Colonel Shot yanked the dead cook up, and Mr. Teal moved out of the way. Then they plopped her back on the couch.

"Thanks," Mr. Teal said.

"No problem," Colonel Shot and Sideswipe said at the same time.

"That was a lot more difficult than it should've been. I think you mechs are just out of shape," Mrs. Blank commented.

"Well you didn't help!" Sideswipe replied.

"Everybody, stop arguing. We've still got a killer in our midst. Shouldn't we be worried about that?" Professor Point said. He was also trying to grab a hold of Starlight's hand. Starlight, however, swatted him away.

"Yeah. I guess the Professor has a point," Mrs. Blank replied.

"First off, I think we need to get rid of the weapons. We will lock them in this cupboard here. Everybody, grab one of the weapons and throw it in the cupboard here. And somebody pull the knife out from Toilsharp's back," Sideswipe said.

"I'm not doing it!" Professor Point said.

"You didn't help at all when we carried her over here, so I think you should do it," Mr. Teal said. Everybody else agreed.

"Fine!" Then Professor Point started pulling the knife out of Toilsharp's back. But he failed, and he ended up on his butt.

"Sheesh! All of you mechs are wimps!" Mrs. Pate said as she yanked the knife out of the cook's back.

Professor Point flushed red with embarrassment. "My hands were slippery!" he tried to defend.

"Uh huh," Miss Rose replied suspiciously.

Then Sideswipe grabbed all the weapons from everybody and threw them in the cupboard. He slammed it shut and locked it with the key. "Now all we have to do is get rid of the key so nobot can get into it," he said.

All the bots ran to the door and Sideswipe opened it. He was pulling his arm back about to throw it, when he saw the bot standing there. He was just about to ring the doorbell. Sideswipe hid the key behind his back and smiled politely. Everybody else stood around him also smiling.

"What is this? Some kind of house party?" the bot asked.

"Yes! That's exactly what it is! A house party!" Sideswipe said nervously.

"Yeah! No dead bodies here!" Professor Point added. Everybody in the house glared at him.

"What?" the bot asked.

"Nothing! Sometimes our friend here says crazy things. I think he might need to be checked out," Sideswipe said.

"Hey!" Professor Point started to protest.

"Be quiet!" Mrs. Blank hissed.

"Sorry. Sheesh!" Professor Point replied.

"Well, my T-cog stopped working when I was driving by here, and I was wondering if I could use your phone," the stranger said.

"Um…Hold on a sec," Sideswipe said. Then he shut the door.

"So, are we gonna let him use the phone?" Colonel Shot asked.

"I think we should. It's the nice thing to do," Starlight replied.

"But we've got two dead bodies in the study!" Mrs. Pate said.

"I don't really think we have a choice. If we don't let him use it, he'll get suspicious," Mr. Teal said.

"I think I have to agree with Mr. Teal. We'll just make sure not to let him into the study," Sideswipe said. Then he opened the door. "Okay. You can come in," he said.

"Thanks," the stranger replied.

* * *

"Okay, so we have a phone in the study," Sideswipe started as the guy walked into the house.

"Okay, so where's the study?" the stranger asked.

Then, Sideswipe realized what he said and hurriedly replied, "Oh! I just remembered! The phone in the study is broken! You can't use it! It might…it might…it might explode! Yeah, that's right! It will explode if you use it!"

"Um…okay. Then I won't use the phone in the study. Got any others?" the stranger said.

"Yes. There's a phone in the lounge. Follow me," Sideswipe said. Then he led the stranger and the other bots to the lounge.

"It's right in there. On the desk. I'll leave you alone," Sideswipe said.

The stranger walked into the lounge and started to dial. Sideswipe slammed the door shut and locked it. The stranger noticed the door slam and went to check it. When he realized it was locked, he started to yell and bang on the door. "Hey! Let me outta here! I'll call the police!" he shouted.

"Don't worry! They're already coming!" Sideswipe shouted back.

"I totally forgot that the police were coming!" Mrs. Pate said nervously.

"And we've only got half an hour before they get here!" Colonel Shot added.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Starlight asked.

"Yeah! What are we gonna do? We've got a stranger in the lounge, the police will be here in half an hour, and we've got two dead bodies in the study!" Professor Point said.

Everyone shushed him.

"Oh, sorry," he whispered. "So what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we are going to have to find out who the murderer is before the police get here," Sideswipe said.

"That's easier said than done," Mrs. Blank commented.

"Tell me about it," Miss Rose stated.

* * *

**Notes:**

There you have it! A new chapter! And nobody else got killed. At least not yet…*Evil smirk* Anyways, I hope you liked it! I loved doing this chapter. It went a bit longer than I thought it would, though. Please review! Reviews are what I live off of. But no hate please!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:**

Hey everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've been super busy with school, and then I didn't have access to a computer for four days. But now I'm back!

When we last left off, a stranger had come to the house and the group had locked him in the lounge. Now to continue! Yay! Please review, but no hate. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Transformers, their characters, and their franchises do not belong to me. Neither does Clue. If either did, I bet I'd be rich.

* * *

**Key for the Characters:**

Sideswipe=Sideswipe

Colonel Shot=Ironhide

Miss Rose=Arcee

Professor Point=Smokescreen

Mrs. Pate=Elita 1

Mrs. Blank=Chromia

Mr. Teal=Prowl

* * *

**Clue: Transformers Style!—Part 4**

"Sooooo, what are we gonna do?" Colonel Shot asked when everyone was in the study.

"We have to get that bot out of the house!" Mrs. Pate said.

"We can't just throw him outside in this weather!" Miss Rose replied.

"But what else are we gonna do? Bots keep getting killed!" Professor Point said.

"I don't know. Is there anyone else in the house?" Mr. Teal asked.

"No," Sideswipe replied.

"No there is or no there isn't?" Colonel Shot asked.

"I said no meaning yes," Sideswipe answered.

"No meaning yes?! What the heck is that supposed to mean?! I want a straight answer There either is or there isn't somebot else in this dang house!" Colonel Shot said.

"There isn't," Sideswipe replied.

"There isn't somebot else in this house? Or there isn't not somebot else in this house? Give me a straight answer for Primus' sake!"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Blank said as she threw a glass against a wall.

"What should we do? We have two dead bodies and a stranger in the lounge," Mr. Teal said.

"I believe we should split up and look for clues," Sideswipe replied.

"But I don't want to go alone!" Starlight cried.

"Okay then. We will be put into pairs," Sideswipe said.

"I call Starlight! I will keep you safe, sweetie," Professor Point said.

"No. We will do it randomly. We will draw sticks. To the kitchen!" Sideswipe said. Then he led everyone to the kitchen.

* * *

Once they arrived in the kitchen, Sideswipe pulled out some stirring sticks and grabbed one of the knives. Then he cut the sticks so that there were four different pairs. He shuffled them and held them out for everyone to take one.

"So the shortest two go together, and the next shortest two, and so forth. And I suggest that we start from the bottom up. So the shortest two will start at the cellar, and we will go up from there," Sideswipe explained.

Everybody took their sticks and started to compare. Sideswipe got the last one. Colonel Shot ended up with Miss Rose. She gave him a disgusted look and glared at her stick. They were going to be on the ground floor. Sideswipe and Mrs. Blank had matching sticks and were on the second floor. Mr. Teal and Starlight matched and they ended up being the attic. Finally, Professor Point and Mrs. Pate got matching sticks leading to the cellar.

"It's you and me, sweetspark," Professor Point said.

"Primus," Mrs. Pate groaned.

* * *

After everyone went back to the hall, they all started to split up. Mr. Teal and Starlight went up the stairs, along with Sideswipe and Miss Blank. Colonel Shot and Miss Rose just stood there, unsure of what to do.

Professor Point went over to the cellar door and opened it. "After you," he said.

"Why are all you mechs such cyberchickens? I'm not going first. You go first," Mrs. Pate said.

"Fine. But if you try to kill me, I blame you," Professor Point said.

"If I try to kill you, you'll be dead," Mrs. Pate replied. Professor Point glared at her. "What? I'm not going to kill you. I'm just stating the facts," she said.

"Well, I think you're gonna kill me," Professor Point replied.

"Just go, you big sparkling," Mrs. Pate said as she shoved Professor Point towards the stairs.

"Fine. Fine. I'm going," Professor Point grumbled. Then he cautiously went down the stairs with Mrs. Pate close behind.

"Well, we already know what's in the study, the stranger is in the lounge, and we just left the kitchen, so let's check the other rooms," Miss Rose said.

"Fine by me," Colonel Shot replied. Then he followed her to explore some more.

* * *

Upstairs, Starlight and Mr. Teal were looking at the stairs to the attic.

"You should go first," Mr. Teal said.

"I'm not going first. You go first," Starlight replied.

"I don't want to go first," Mr. Teal said.

"Fine. We will go together," Starlight responded. Then they both squeezed together on the stairs and went up.

* * *

"Where the frag is a light switch in here?" Mrs. Pate complained.

"I don't know! Would you stop complaining already? You're giving me a headache. Hold on. I think I might have a flashlight in my subspace," Professor Point said. Then he dug through his subspace, pulled out a flashlight, and turned it on. "There. Now quit complaining," he said.

"Thank you," Mrs. Pate said. Then they continued their search.

* * *

"You go first," Mrs. Blank said. She and Sideswipe were staring at a dark room on the second floor.

"Me? You're the one who killed all your bondmates. You should go first," Sideswipe replied.

"As if! That would give you the perfect opportunity to stab me," Mrs. Blank said.

"And you don't think I feel the same way?" Sideswipe said.

"Hey, there's another door over there. Why don't we just go in together? Arguing is getting us nowhere," Mrs. Blank said as she indicated the other door.

"Fine. Let's go," Sideswipe replied. He headed over to the door. "On my count. Three…two…one!" Then they both went into the room.

"Okay. So there's nothing in here," Mrs. Blank stated.

"Looks like it. Let's move on," Sideswipe replied. Then they both left to look some more.

* * *

Meanwhile, the stranger had given up hope that the group would let him out. He had already tried calling the police, but the line was dead. It was as if somebot had cut it.

He was sitting in the chair by the desk when a figure moved in the shadows. The stranger just put it to his eyes playing tricks on him. But the movement happened again.

Soon, the figure was behind him. The bot had no chance to react before he was silenced with a blow to the head from a wrench.

Then the figure left. The stranger was left dead, in the lounge, with the wrench.

* * *

**More Notes:**

DUN DUN DUHHHH! The stranger is dead! The count is up to three! Who could be next? Who could the killer be?

This story is just one big cliffhanger, isn't it? But it is a mystery. So of course it would be. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Please review! I love reviews! Just no hate. I hope you enjoyed! Until next time, my dear readers!


End file.
